List of Marvel Powers/S
Secondary Nervous System: the ability to possess a secondary, internal nervous system. **''Users:'' Fantomex *''Seismokinesis:'' the ability to generate powerful waves of vibrations from one's body. **''Users:'' Avalanche *''Self-Sustenance:'' the ability to survive without the need for oxygen, food, or water. **''Users:'' Juggernaut, Kuan-Yin Xorn, Shen Xorn *''Sensory Link:'' the ability to possess the senses of others and be able to utilize the senses of others. **''Users:'' Karma *''Sentient Digestive System:'' the ability to have one's digestive system composed of sentient beings. **''Users:'' Maggott *''Shadow Manipulation:'' the ability to control and manipulate shadows and darkness. **''Users:'' Selene *''Shadow Teleportation:'' the ability to use shadows as teleportation gates. **''Users:'' Psylocke *''Shapeshifting:'' the ability to alter one's physical form. **''Users:'' Jacob Shaw *''Size Alteration:'' the ability to alter one's physical size. **''Users:'' Blackheart *''Smoke Breathing:'' the ability to exhale blasts of smoke. **''Users:'' Lockheed *''Snake Physiology:'' the ability to mimic the attributes of a snake. **''Users:'' Slither *''Solar Energy Mimicry:'' the ability to turn one's body into solar plasma. **''Users:'' Thunderbird *''Solar Flare:'' the ability to absorb solar radiation to power one's own abilities. **''Users:'' Sunfire, Sunspot *''Solar Shielding Psi-Field:'' the ability to be protected from solar heat and radiation by a psionic field. **''Users:'' Sunfire *''Sonar:'' the ability to use sound as a form of locating objects or individuals, similar to echolocation. **''Users:'' Banshee, Namor *''Sonic Scream:'' the ability to have an immensely strong scream that can shatter solid objects and have a concussive effect. **''Users:'' Banshee *''Sonic Shield:'' the ability to tighten sound waves around one's body to form a protective barrier. **''Users:'' Banshee *''Sorcery:'' the ability to perform magic. **''Users:'' Magik, Selene *''Soul Capturing:'' the ability to steal a soul and keep it against another person's will. **''Users:'' Blackheart *''Sound Conversion:'' the ability to transduce sonic vibrations into something else. **''Users:'' Dazzler *''Sound Immunity:'' the ability to be immune to very loud sounds. **''Users:'' Banshee, Dazzler *''Sound Release:'' the ability to release powerful blasts of sound. **''Users:'' Dazzler *''Spatial Awareness:'' the ability to have an uncanny sense of one's surroundings. **''Users:'' Cyclops, Nightcrawler *''Spatial Warping:'' the ability to manipulate subatomic matter and warp energy by altering their wavelengths to an unknown degree. **''Users:'' Mikhail Rasputin *''Speed Physiology:'' the ability to have one's body naturally adapted to the rigors of high-speed running. **''Users:'' Quicksilver, Spitfire *''Spell Casting:'' the ability to utilize and cast spells. **''Users:'' Pixie *''Spider Physiology:'' the ability to have the traits and abilities of a spider. **''Users:'' Spider-Man *''Spider Sense:'' the ability to sense oncoming danger. **''Users:'' Spider-Man *''Spontaneous Mutation Creation:'' the ability to generate new mutations in oneself. **''Users:'' Legion *''Static Interference:'' the ability to have natural static within one's mind, preventing telepathic intrusion. **''Users:'' Gambit *''Stepping Discs:'' the ability to mentally control "stepping discs", which allow people to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. **''Users:'' Magik *''Strobes:'' the ability to emit strobe lights from one's body. **''Users:'' Dazzler *''Sub-Molecular Healing:'' the ability to rapidly recover from injuries on a sub-molecular level. **''Users:'' Blackheart *''Superhuman Agility:'' the ability to be more agile and coordinated than average humans. **''Users:'' Beast, Caliban, Callisto, Captain America, Captain Britain, Daken, Domino, Fantomex, Feral, Frenzy, Hepzibah, Marrow, Namor, Nightcrawler, Nocturne, Omega Red, Quicksilver, Sabretooth, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Thornn, Toad, Warpath, Wolverine, X-23 *''Superhuman Attractiveness:'' the ability to be more attractive than average humans. **''Users:'' Longshot *''Superhuman Clap:'' the ability to generate sonic vibrations through clapping. **''Users:'' Hulk *''Superhuman Conditioning:'' the ability to have a naturally more conditioned physique than average humans. **''Users:'' Gambit *''Superhuman Dexterity:'' the ability to be more dextrous than average humans. **''Users:'' Beast *''Superhuman Durability:'' the ability to have harder and more durable bodily tissues than average humans. **''Users:'' Angel, Aurora, Beast, Blackheart, Blob, Blow-Hard, Brute, Caliban, Cannonball, Captain America, Captain Britain, Carver, Colosuss, Daken, Ent, Exodus, Frenzy, Holocaust, Lockheed, M, Mammomax, Namor, Northstar, Omega Red, Post, Quicksilver, Sabretooth, Sebastian Shaw, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Sunder, Toad, Thing, Thunderbird, Warhawk, Warpath, Wolverine, X-23 *''Superhuman Endurance:'' the ability to endure more physical pain and uncomfort than average humans are capable of. **''Users:'' Bishop, Brute, Bulk, Carver, Ent, Longshot, M, Selene, Slither *''Superhuman Equilibrium:'' the ability to have more balance and equilibrium than average humans. **''Users:'' Spider-Man *''Superhuman Flexibility:'' the ability to be more flexible than average humans. **''Users:'' Nightcrawler, Spider-Woman, Toad *''Superhuman Hearing:'' the ability to have a stronger and more accurate sense of hearing than average humans. **''Users:'' Namor, Spider-Woman *''Superhuman Intuitive Ability:'' the ability to quickly process information, learn at an accelerated rate, have a knack for quickly analyzing information, an eidetic memory, read at superhuman speeds, and have incredible deductive and reasoning skills. **''Users:'' M *''Superhuman Leaping:'' the ability to jump distances much greater than average humans. **''Users:'' Caliban, Hulk, Toad *''Superhuman Longevity:'' the ability to age much slower than average humans. **''Users:'' Captain America, Daken, X-23 *''Superhuman Lung Capacity:'' the ability to expel immense quantities of air from one's lungs at great speeds to generate strong gusts of wind. **''Users:'' Hulk *''Superhuman Mental Process:'' the ability to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, process the world in the most advanced and efficient manner, and have perfect pattern solving/recognition ability, limitless memory, perfection observational skills, and logical and philosophical structuring. **''Users:'' Captain America *''Superhuman Persuasion:'' the ability to psionically or telepathically influence and charm others with one's speech. **''Users:'' Ariel *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' the ability to have quicker and sharper reflexes than average humans. **''Users:'' Aurora, Beast, Brute, Caliban, Callisto, Captain America, Captain Britain, Carver, Daken, Domino, Feral, Frenzy, Hepzibah, Holocaust, Longshot, M, Marrow, Miss Sinister, Namor, Nightcrawler, Nocturne, Northstar, Omega Red, Quicksilver, Sabretooth, Selene, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Thornn, Toad, Warpath, Wolverine, X-23 *''Superhuman Respiration:'' the ability to be able to have maximum wind and endurance with a minimum of oxygen intake. **''Users:'' Toad, Thunderbird *''Superhuman Senses:'' the ability to have sharper and stronger senses than average humans. **''Users:'' Beast, Callisto, Captain America, Captain Britain, Daken, Feral, Hepzibah, M, Sabretooth, Thornn, Warpath, Wolverine, X-23 *''Superhuman Sensory Adaptation:'' the ability which grants one's senses more resistance to sensory stimuli. **''Users:'' Thing *''Superhuman Sight:'' the ability to see at longer distances than average humans. **''Users:'' Beak *''Superhuman Speed:'' the ability to move faster than average humans. **''Users:'' Aurora, Beast, Bishop, Blackheart, Caliban, Captain America, Carver, Daken, Feral, Frenzy, Hulk, Longshot, M, Namor, Northstar, Quicksilver, Sabre, Sabretooth, Sebastian Shaw, Selene, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Spitfire, Thornn, Warpath, Wolverine *''Superhuman Stamina:'' the ability to have one's musculature produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity, making the individual able to exert themselves for longer periods of times than average humans. **''Users:'' Angel, Beast, Bishop, Caliban, Captain America, Captain Britain, Colossus, Daken, Feral, Frenzy, Holocaust, Hulk, Juggernaut, Majestrix Lilandra, Miss Sinister, Namor, Omega Red, Quicksilver, Sabretooth, Sebastian Shaw, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Sunder, Thing, Thornn, Thunderbird, Toad, Warbird, Warhawk, Warpath, Wolverine, X-23 *''Superhuman Strength:'' the ability to exert more physical force from one's body than average humans. **''Users:'' Angel, Beast, Bishop, Black Tom Cassidy, Blackheart, Blob, Blow-Hard, Brute, Bulk, Caliban, Callisto, Captain America, Captain Britain, Carver, Colossus, Ent, Ernst, Fantomex, Frenzy, Holocaust, Hulk, Joey, Juggernaut, M, Majestrix Lilandra, Mammomax, Marked Man, Marrow, Miss Sinister, Missy, Namor, Northstar, Omega Red, Post, Quicksilver, Sabretooth, Samson, Sauron, Sebastian Shaw, Selene, Slither, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Sunder, Sunspot, Thing, Thornn, Thunderbird, Warbird, Warhawk, Warpath, Wolverine *''Superhuman Vision:'' the ability to have greater eyesight than average humans. **''Users:'' Namor *''Superhuman Vocal Stamina:'' the ability to have superhuman stamina in one's lungs, throat, and vocal cords. **''Users:'' Banshee *''Superhumanly Dense Tissue:'' the ability to have muscle tissue that is more dense than average humans. **''Users:'' Juggernaut, Thunderbird Category:List of Marvel Powers